


Restless

by floofle_von_snoofle



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Domestic Fluff, M/M, tickling is a thing that happens I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:48:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floofle_von_snoofle/pseuds/floofle_von_snoofle
Summary: Fell has a hard time sleeping.





	

Fell jolted awake, breath lost to him. It was just another bad dream. This was what he told himself as he felt relief wash over him upon seeing the lazy hoodie clad skeleton laying in bed beside him.

Rubbing his scarred eye socket, he took a deep breath and got out of bed. Exercising caution to avoid waking up his double, he lightly tiptoed his way out of the room. Inhale, exhale. Right foot, left foot. Then, into the bathroom once he snuck out of his room without the other's notice. Sure, Swap slept a little much for a skeleton, but he was a light sleeper like all Papyri are. At least, all Papyri he knows of.

Splashing cold water on his face, he took another deep breath. In, out. In, out. It was just a bad dream. Just a nightmare. Just a regular nightmare. He repeated this mantra in his head over and over. He almost believed it by the time he had told himself the thirtieth time. More precisely, the thirty-second time. Almost.

"honeybun?" Fell almost jumped at the sound of Swap's voice. He turned to see him leaning on the door frame lazily, half lidded sockets full of concern. Smiling softly as he dried off his face, Fell clinked his teeth to Swap's, nuzzling him gently in an attempt to soothe. Though, who he was trying to soothe more, he wasn't entirely sure.

"Sorry, love. It was just another nightmare." he told him as he turned off the bathroom light and started walking them back to their room. Just a dream. It was just a bad dream.

Concerned, Swap asked as they walked in, "are you okay? you've been having lots of bad dreams lately." Fell nodded, rubbing his thumb into the other's palm. "I'm fine. It's just part of being me."

Sighing, Swap lead him to bed, handing him a few stuffed animals and snuggling up to him. "i worry about you, fell. just last week you were having something awful of a night terror and you had your hands around my neck." Wincing at the memory, Fell nearly hesitated to wrap his arms around him. To say he was glad he woke up when he did that night would be an understatement. If he hadn't, he knew he'd have done something he'd end up regretting.

Noticing the subtle sign of distress, Swap nuzzled into his chest, kissing his cheek. Fell took a deep breath, rubbing his head. Swap leaned into his hand, looking at him empathetically. "Don't worry, love. That's my job." Fell chuckled, though it didn't seem to help either of them.

After a minute of laying together in comfortable silence, Swap asked him, "what was it this time?" Fell wasn't surprised by the question. He was surprised he was asked so soon though. Though hesitant, he answered clearly. "I dreamed someone did terrible things to you and made me watch."

Swap's sympathetic expression made answering sting a little more. It made the thought of if the nightmare came true even worse. "The worst part was that I could do nothing. They did it just to see what I'd do if you were to be badly hurt."

Shifting up a little, Swap gave him a kiss and asked, "is there something i can do to ease the pain?" The scarred skeleton smiled, clinking the other's teeth. Apparently, that was not the response Swap expected, from the bright pink dusting his cheekbones. "The fact that you are here, that I can hold you, is enough." Fell held him closer, soul pulsing pleasantly and warmly in his chest.

Nuzzling nonexistent noses, Swap laughed quietly. "you are very easy to please." Squeezing his side, Fell snorted in retort, "Well, I have high standards. If you meet those standards, you best bet that you can easily please me." Snickering, Swap pulled closer to him. It greatly relieved him knowing Fell seemed to relax a little more.

"i guess the fact that i am considered high standard further proves my point." Swap was almost kidding. Almost. But Fell has seen enough of his brother's self deprecative humor to recognize it. "You are nothing like anyone at home. To ask for someone like you where I come from is an impossible standard."

Sighing, Swap chuckled as he winked at him, "couldn't pull the wool over your eye sockets, huh?" Nodding, Fell kissed his brow. "I know what selling yourself short looks like."

In the underground Fell knew, someone like Swap was an impossible dream. An impossible dream he got to have, got to hold, got to love, got to be loved by.

Swap let out a chortle, relaxing into Fell's hold. "okay. you win, honey." They cuddled for a little while longer before Fell got a delicious idea.

Cackling mischievously, Fell shifted so Swap would be beneath him and started kissing his cheeks and his neck. Every kiss he gave him earned a little giggle from the skeleton beneath him. "babe, what are you doing? i'm ticklish."

"Well, you've got the cutest laugh, and I wanna hear it." Fell chuckled lowly, face buried in his neck and hands sneaking to tickle his spine. Waiting for an okay, Fell looked up at him, searching for any signs that this was unwelcome. Then, Swap nodded, giving him the okay he hoped for. Upon breaching beneath his hoodie, he found Swap bursting in laughter and squirming beneath him.

"babe, honey, i can't, ahaha! i can't stop, nyeh heh heh, laughing!" Fell smiled, taking in his adorable laughter like it was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. And in a way, it was, with a dream like what he just had.

He kept him laughing until the moment he begged for it to stop. Then, he pulled away, simply giving him kisses from his hand up to his shoulder to his jaw to his cheek and then a clink of the teeth. Once his laughter settled, Swap curled up and took a deep breath. Wrapping his arms around the skeleton, Fell asked, "Did I do well?" Swap nodded, clinking teeth with a goofy smile on his face. "you always leave me breathless."

Fell nuzzled the other and eased him into cuddles again. Utterly blissful, Swap hummed and wrapped his arms around Fell as he pulled the sheets over the two of them. This has been a good night, terrible dreams aside.

Though sleep wouldn't come easy to him, Swap being there in his arms offered more than enough respite for him to not even need it.

**Author's Note:**

> Before you say Swap should be blushing orange...Papyrus canonically does a pink blush. Okay? Okay.
> 
> Now onto something really relevant. I haven't seen a lot of fluff for these two, so I made some. You can probably expect more in the future. I really love the idea of these two being the sappiest skeles in town.
> 
> God bless you and have a wonderful day!


End file.
